


Emocjonalność głazu

by milusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Eyebrows, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Mention of How to Train Your Dragon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milusia/pseuds/milusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lubi, kiedy Stiles odchodzi. Lubi widok jego pleców w kraciastej koszuli, odgłos oddalających się kroków, coraz cichsze bicie serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emocjonalność głazu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [you are my place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540730) by [milusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milusia/pseuds/milusia)



> Gwiazdkowy prezent zainspirowany [tym gifsetem](http://fuckyeahstilesderek.tumblr.com/post/70717199545/mindmychaos-derek-watching-stiles-walk-away) ([oryginalny wpis](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/689088.html)).

Derek lubi, kiedy Stiles odchodzi. Lubi widok jego pleców w kraciastej koszuli, odgłos oddalających się kroków, coraz cichsze bicie serca.  
  
*  
  
Całkiem szybko zorientował się, że obecność Stilesa nie napawa go chęcią mordu. A przynajmniej nie dosłownie. Wiadomo, czasami (nieustannie) jego cierpliwość i jej granice były poddawane próbie. Oczyma wyobraźni widział Stilesa z impetem wpadającego na ściany czy rzucanego na ziemię. Jednak sytuacje, w których naprawdę uciekał się do rozwiązań siłowych, stawały się coraz rzadsze. Głównie dlatego, że najwyraźniej żadna ilość uszkodzeń ciała nie była w stanie przekonać Stilesa, że czasami mądrzej jest się zamknąć i nie wbiegać z bojowym okrzykiem w sam środek każdego nadprzyrodzonego konfliktu.  
  
{Gdyby Derek miał się przyznać przed samym sobą (czego, jak wiadomo, za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć, zawsze i wszędzie), prawdopodobnie głównym powodem, dla którego przestał wyżywać swoje frustracje na Stilesie byłby fakt, że cierpienie Stilesa przeszkadza mu bardziej, niż jego bezsensowna paplanina. A może to, że z czasem w takich sytuacjach w oczach Stilesa przestał widzieć strach, a zaczął dostrzegać rozczarowanie i ciche przyzwolenie. Z jakiegoś powodu to bolało najbardziej.}  
  
*  
  
Odkrycie, że _lubi_ Stilesa, zajęło mu nieco więcej czasu. Jeśli miałby to jakoś wytłumaczyć, pewnie doszedłby do wniosku, że musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z samym Stilesem i tym, że wypluwana przez niego w każdej sytuacji ilość opinii i faktów na każdy temat uniemożliwia skupienie się na czymkolwiek poza rozpaczliwym poszukiwaniem w zasięgu ręki czegoś, co mogłoby spełnić funkcję knebla.  
  
{Do głowy przychodzą też emocjonalne zatwardzenie i wybiórcza ślepota, ale Derek lubi podkreślać, że opinie wyrażane przez pojedynczych członków watahy nie zawsze (rzadko kiedy) są zgodne z opiniami kierownictwa.}  
  
*  
  
Kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że możeprawdopodobniechyba czuje _coś_ do Stilesa; spanikował. Można powiedzieć, że doznał objawienia i uderzył w gaz – a konkretnie w pedał gazu w swoim Camaro. Niektórzy przestawiają meble w mieszkaniu, inni zamykają się w pokoju z butelką wódki; Derek potrzebował czasu na przetrawienie wszystkich informacji z daleka od wścibskich nosów i dobrych intencji swojej watahy. Więc bez słowa wyjechał z miasta i trzy dni _myślał_.  
  
Po powrocie do domu prawie nadepnął na śpiącego w progu Stilesa.  
  
{Który od dawna nawet we śnie nie wygląda spokojnie, ani tym bardziej beztrosko.}  
  
\- Stiles? – Derek woła cicho, próbując zachować bezpieczną odległość. Cofa się o kolejny krok, kiedy Stiles budzi się gwałtownie, przez chwilę rozgląda nieprzytomnie, po czym skupia wzrok na Dereku i z jego twarzy znikają wszystkie emocje. Jedyne, co go zdradza, to nienaturalnie szybkie bicie serca, z czego musi zdawać sobie sprawę, sądząc po zaróżowionych koniuszkach uszu.  
  
Jego wzrok wędruje po całym ciele Dereka, jakby sprawdzając, czy to na pewno on, czy na pewno nic mu nie jest. Kiedy uznaje oględziny za skończone, wydaje z siebie ciche westchnienie i podnosi się na nogi.  
  
\- Ja… Biegałem w lesie i wiesz, było niesamowicie gorąco, więc chciałem odpocząć, no i sam rozumiesz, chyba po prostu zasnąłem – Stiles wyraźnie unika jego wzroku, próbując jednocześnie wycofać się z werandy i przekonująco wytłumaczyć swoją obecność. – Ale już uciekam, zmywam się, adios, nie pozwól, żebym przeszkodził ci w dostaniu się do domu, za którym na pewno tęskniłeś, w końcu nie było cię…  
  
\- Stiles – Derek powtarza nieco głośniej, a Stiles w końcu jakby wyszedł z transu; przestaje mówić, oddycha nieco spokojniej, ale wciąż wpatruje się w swoje tenisówki, jakby poza nimi nie było świata. – Stiles, już w porządku.  
  
Derek sam nie wie, kiedy i jak pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, ale nawet się nad tym nie zastanawia. Jedyne, o czym teraz myśli, to bijąca od Stilesa mieszanina ulgi, smutku, zażenowania i czegoś jeszcze, co wydaje się zbyt ulotne, nawet dla wyczulonego zwierzęcego węchu. Powoli podnosi rękę i łapie Stilesa za podbródek, zmuszając go do tego, aby w końcu spojrzał mu w twarz.  
  
\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś – Stiles mówi niemal bezgłośnie, jak gdyby miał nadzieję, że Derek go nie usłyszy.  
  
\- Wiem – odpowiada Derek. _Tęskniłem_.  
  
\- I nigdy więcej nie znikaj bez słowa, rozumiesz? – Stiles sili się na humor, wbija łokieć w żebra Dereka – A gdyby na Beacon Hills napadli Marsjanie? Albo gang zmotoryzowanych jaszczurek? Nie dalibyśmy rady bez naszego alfy – uśmiecha się nieśmiało, wzrok znowu utkwiony gdzieś w ziemi.  
  
\- Nie zamierzam – odpowiada Derek i nawet jego samego zaskakuje przekonanie, z jakim to mówi. Po chwili dodaje – Myślę, że powinieneś wejść na chwilę. Musimy pogadać – tym razem to on z uporem przygląda się kamykom pod nogami.  
  
\- Dobrze – zgadza się Stiles, jak gdyby wiedział, co Derek ma na myśli. Z uśmiechem bierze jego dłoń w swoją i prowadzi go do domu.  
  
{Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że Stiles rozumie go lepiej, niż on sam siebie. Co zasadniczo bywa pomocne w przypadku, kiedy jest się w związku z wilkołakiem o zewnętrznej emocjonalności głazu (jakkolwiek ładny by ten głaz nie był, dopowiada w myślach przeklinając irytujące odniesienia popkulturowe, których raz nabytych trudno się pozbyć). Jednak zaczyna być problemem, kiedy twój własny facet z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem tłumaczy ci, dlaczego popłakałeś się oglądając _Jak wytresować smoka_. Co jest absolutnym kłamstwem, taka sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Tak samo, jak późniejsze niekończące się nawiązania, zaczynając od prób napisania poradnika _Jak wytresować alfę_ , a kończąc na nazwaniu brwi Dereka _Nocna_ i _Furia_. To się nigdy nie zdarzyło.}  
  
*  
  
Decyzja, że chce ze Stilesem spędzić resztę życia była banalnie prosta. Pewnego dnia po prostu obudził się z uśmiechem na twarzy i pewnością, że leżąca obok i oplatająca go swoimi odnóżami osoba to najlepsze, co mogło go spotkać.  
  
{To prawda – minęły miesiące, zanim przyzwyczaił się do tego, że są razem; i lata, zanim zrozumiał, że Stiles nigdzie się nie wybiera. Kiedy Stiles wyjechał na studia, Derek był pewien, że to koniec. Stiles miał na ten temat inne zdanie, którego nie przestawał powtarzać w noc przed wyjazdem, tuż po dotarciu do akademika, w czasie rzadkich weekendów w domu i każdego dnia przez telefon. Przestał dopiero cztery lata później, stojąc w progu mieszkania Dereka z życiem wylewającym się z kartonowych pudeł, idiotycznym uśmiechem i pewnym siebie _a nie mówiłem?_ }  
  
*  
  
Derek lubi, kiedy Stiles odchodzi. Ale wprost uwielbia to, co potem. Kiedy nie widać już kraciastej koszuli, nie słychać kroków i bicia serca. Już i jeszcze.  
  
Derek lubi być sam. Lubi oczekiwanie, emocje buzujące pod skórą, jak ozon w powietrzu zwiastujący burzę, gdy jedyne, czego potrzeba, to iskra.  
  
Derek lubi, kiedy Stiles odchodzi. Bo ma pewność, że wróci. Zawsze wraca.


End file.
